In orthopedics in general and, in particular orthodontics, bones are known to develop in terms of size and shape which require that two segments of bone be separated, and held in place relative to each other to allow new bone to grow between the two segments.
Known curved distractors are in the form of a circle segment which limits the distraction distance and is ineffective in correcting larger discrepancies in length.